El desvío del destino
by ApologyGirl
Summary: Edward y Bella se enfundan en un amor prohibido que para colmo él es mayor de edad y ella menor. ¿Qué pasará cuando en un pequeño inconveniente quede embarazada? No hay forma de que ambas familias acepten su relación. El antiguo novio de Bella regresará y se encontrará con todo esto para destruirlo. ¿Qué pensará Edward cuando se entere de que su novia de 16 años ya no sea.. virgen?
1. Nuestro pasado

Hola a todas! Aquí empiezo una historia y ojala les guste :D

**LEER NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

_Nuestro pasado:_

Allí jugando en el jardín del patio trasero del Orfanato de Forks, se encontraban Isabella y Edward, los mejores amigos que se entendían y apoyaban el uno al otro. Ella tenía 8 y él tenía 13, la diferencia de edad no les importaba a ninguno de los dos, solo se divertían jugando desde que se conocieron. Isabella era una persona importante para Edward, al igual que Edward lo era para Isabella. Uno de esos días de verano estaban tranquilamente jugando Piedra, papel o tijeras y como siempre empezaban algunas de sus discusiones.

\- ¡Gané! - exclamó Edward

\- De acuerdo.. - dijo Isabella con pesadez por haber perdido - Dime cual es el desafío.. - habló aún sin ganas.

\- Mmmm.. pues, te reto a que me des un beso - soltó Edward simplemente como si fuese normal.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - grito como si no pudiera creerlo - ¿Como piensas que.. haría algo así? - dijo tartamudeando.

\- ¿Que tiene de malo? No veo el problema - se encongió de hombros - ¿Porque tanto escándalo por algo simple? - sonrió.

\- Sí tiene que ver - respondió - No pienses que es algo así de simple, el primer beso de una chica es importante - la castaña se sonrojó. El niño de pelo cobrizo se largo a carcajadas.

\- Jajajaja... No puedo creer que piense de esa manera - se burló - Ademas jamás dije en los labios - sonrió e hizo que su sonrojo aumentara.

\- E-eso no lo pienso hacer - dijo la chica.

\- Ehhhhh.. Así que después de todo eres una cobard.. - más no pudo terminar la oración porque la niña lo jaló del cuello y le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios.

\- No soy una cobarde y lo sabes muy bien - aclaró ella. El chico solo se quedó sorprendido por su acción

Él sabia sobre su actitud, lo cual no le permitía a ella, a tener más amigos. Todos los niños decían que ella era rara, decían que seguro iba a ser una chica problemática que metería en problemas a todo aquel que se juntara con ella. Provocando su actitud conseguirías que ella lo tomara como parte de un reto, porque para ella después de tanto desprecio, ya no se dejaría pisotear por nadie, defendía lo suyo y aunque daba una imagen de ella confusa ya no le importaba. Pero él no llego a pensar que fuera para tanto, porque el sabia que los primeros besos de las chicas eran de alguna manera importante para ellas, incluso se sintió algo culpable por haberla provocado a algo sin sentimientos, por lo menos desde los suyos propios.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?.. ¿Por qué simplemente te quedaste callado? - preguntó haciendo que saliera de su burbuja de recuerdos.

\- Ehh.. no, no fue nada - dijo él - Lo siento, no era necesario que lo hicieras, era solo una broma - dijo un poco apenado.

\- T-tú lo provocaste.. y lo s-sabes muy bien - se contagió con un leve sonrojo, aunque en el fondo sabia que el no la había obligado a nada.

En ese momento el estómago de Bella gruño y Edward se echo a reír perdiendo toda la seriedad que le había puesto al tema. La castaña solo bufó molesta y se dirigió al comedor, puesto que ya llegaba la hora del almuerzo, no le iba a perdonar a Edward lo que le había hecho hace momentos atrás.

\- Oye, ¿porque no me esperaste? - le preguntó cuando había llegado al comedor. Ella solo se fue dejándolo a él y sus risas.

\- Cierra la boca, harás que no llamen la atención las monjas - contestó en un susurró.

Las mojas del Orfanato en donde se encontraban, eran muy exigentes y muy severas con los castigos que se les daban a los niños que contradecían sus reglas. Cada día era: levantarse, desayunar, ir a jugar _EN SILENCIO_ hasta la hora del almuerzo, almorzar, ir al colegio que tenían el el mismo Orfanato, merendar, seguir jugando en sus habitaciones o afuera, cenar e irse a dormir, luego las monjas aplicaban la regla de _"TOQUE DE QUEDA"_ lo cual implica a que nadie se levante de sus respectivos dormitorios y ellas hacían vigilancia por turnos. Todos los días eran así, excepto que Bella y Edward habían encontrado un ascensor chiquito y viejo que llevaba al sótano y a la azotea de una parte del Orfanato.

\- Vas a estar enojada conmigo todo el día, ¿cierto? - soltó un suspiro - Lo siento, no debí reírme así - dijo él un poco aburrido mientras la miraba disimuladamente.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Cretino - afirmó Isabella mientras comía su sopa.

\- Esta bien.. ¿quieres ir a contemplar las estrellas esta noche? - susurro bajito.

\- ¿¡Enserio!? - gritó emocionada y las monjas le hicieron una señal de silencio. - Lo siento - les susurro mientras hacia una leve reverencia ya que todos la habían visto como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

\- ¿Quien es la que llama la atención ahora, eh? - le dijo con un tono burlón el chico.

\- Cállate. Y sí, si quiero ver las estrellas. Hoy anunciaron que habrá lluvia de estrellas, ¿verdad? - le preguntó y el asintió con la cabeza.

\- Así es, quiero que lo veamos como recompensa por lo que pasó hace un rato - dijo e hizo que se le formara un leve sonrojo a ella al recordarlo. Ella solo asintió también y almorzaron en silencio.

Ese mismo día a la noche, ambos se las arreglaron para salirse de sus habitaciones sin haber sido vistos. Bella subió primero a la azotea -mediante el pequeño ascensor que descubrieron- y luego Edward. Habían llevado una manta para ambos cubrirse mientras veían las estrellas. Al final la lluvia no paso al horario al que habían anunciado, y ambos habían esperado en la ventana mas o menos media hora. Estaban algo tristes porque el reporte no fue exacto, y luego volvieron a sus cuartos por si los descubrían. No querían imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado si los descubrían, de seguro el castigo seria el peor.

Al día siguiente ingresó al Orfanato un nuevo niño que no tenía ni hogar, ni padres, ni familiares que se hicieran cargo de él. Su nombre era Jacob y era un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo, tenía la misma edad que Isabella. Ella se acercó a él y empezaron a hablar, aunque para él fuese un poco difícil para el niño porque había perdido a sus familiares recientemente según lo que le dijo a la castaña, ellos pudieron hablar confiadamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Jacob realmente necesitaba a un amigo en el cual apoyarse y que lo pudiera comprender, así que por eso pudo hablar abiertamente con ella. Lo que él no sabía, era lo que acaba de ocurrir antes de que ella se acercara a él.

_**Flashback**_

\- ¡Oye tu niña rara! - dijeron unos niños que no le agradaban a Isabella.

\- ¿Qué quieren? ¡No me llamen para fastidiar! - se defendió.

\- Eres una tonta, ¿de que planeta vienes? Estamos seguros de que tú no eres mejor que nadie aquí dentro - dijo un pelimarrón.

\- Eso a ustedes no les importa ¡Ya déjenme en paz! - respondió furiosa.

\- Jajaja, solo eres una cobarde, de seguro no te atreves a hablar con nadie que no sea ese tal Edward, ¿cierto? A nadie más le agradarías, ni siquiera al niño nuevo - comentó con burla, cosa que la niña lo tomo como reto de nuevo.

\- ¿Quieres ver que puedo hacer amigos, sin que ustedes le hallan llenado la cabeza de tonterías sobre mí? - provocó a los chicos que solo se limitaban a reírse en su cara.

\- Inténtalo - dijeron con tono de burla y Bella se dirigió a hablar con Jacob.

_**Fin Flashback**_

\- ¿Donde se habrá metido Bella? Tengo que decirle sobre la noticia que pasaron recién en televisión. Quizás este afuera, tengo que avisarle sobre la lluvia de estrellas y avisarle que hoy si las podremos ver, que solo fue un error de fechas - pensaba el cobrizo mientras caminaba hacía el jardín del patio trasero. Aunque no pensó encontrarse con lo que veía en frente de él.

Ahí estaba su mejor amiga con un niño riendo, parecían muy felices juntos y él parecía que sentía un _"poco"_ de celos al ver esa escena. Se dirigió a ellos y sin dudar habló.

\- Bella te estaba buscando, te quería decir algo importante - "Bella" era como más le gustaba nombrarla.

\- ¡Edward! ¡Jacob me contó que hoy habrá la lluvia de estrellas! Solo había sido un error de fechas - contó felizmente.

\- ¿Jacob? Ah.. ese niño nuevo, si precisamente para eso te estaba llamando - contestó algo molesto porque ese tal pelinegro se le había adelantado con la noticia.

\- Oh, que suerte que lo sabes tu también. Oye, ¿crees que podamos ir los tres a ver las estrellas a la azotea? - pregunto sonriendo.

El no hizo más que salir de ahí molesto, caminando hacia los pasillos, y ella salio detrás de él gritándole, dejando solo a Jacob.

\- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! Te estoy hablando ¿eres sordo o qué? - grito ella y el se detuvo.

\- ¿Que quieres? Ve tu junto a tu_ nuevo amigo_ \- dijo -claramente enojado- haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

\- ¿Porque estas molesto? ¡Solo te hice una pregunta! No entiendo tus motivos para estar así - dijo ella furiosa por su actitud.

\- Cierra la boca niña, ¿¡Porque no creces de una vez y te das cuenta de las cosas tu misma!? No estoy de humor para tus quejas - le respondió.

\- ¿A quién le llamas niña? ¡Tonto! ¡Solo quería que los tres veamos la lluvia de estrellas! - dijo la castaña, en verdad ella no lo entendía.

\- ¡Por eso! No puedes contarle al primero que conoces, sobre que violamos el "_TOQUE DE QUEDA_", sabes que podría irle con el chisme a los otros ¡y las monjas se enterarían! ¿Comprendes el castigo que nos darían? - gritó en respuesta, aunque en realidad no solo era ese el motivo de su actitud.

\- Yo no hago eso, además se que él no haría algo así - contraatacó Bella.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Acaso ahora depositas toda tu confianza en él? - dijo sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Me harte de tus tonterías! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme hasta que se te pase esa actitud! - gritó bufando y se decidió a volver con el niño nuevo.

\- Tu tampoco lo hagas, ¡ya estoy harto de tu y tus caprichos de niña! ¿Crees que me importa? - gritó él también aunque le dolió haberle dicho eso. A Isabella le había afectado por lo que le salió una lágrima que rápidamente se secó. Ambos no se habían atrevido a hablarse ni verse fijamente a los ojos. Paso una semana y ninguno pensó que ese día fuese el último que se hablarían.

* * *

**NOTA: Si alguien leyó anteriormente este fic, la autora original me dejo adaptarlo y modificarlo brevemente a Twilight.**

**Espero que puedan contarme que les pareció en los reviews, y de antemano les aviso que esto no será puro cliché xD**

**Saludos.**

_**Nekosaurio.**_


	2. La separación de la tragedia

**Capitulo 2:**

_La separación de la tragedia:_

Isabella se encontraba jugando sola en su habitación, no se había arreglado con Edward y lo extrañaba un poco. Pero no podía entender su actitud, era tan raro para ella, hace apenas una semana estaba felizmente divirtiéndose con él y ahora se encontraba tan solitaria como la primera vez. Quería pedirle perdón por haber contado su secreto sin antes pedir su opinión pero su orgullo -más bien el de ambos- no les permitía acercarse. Al momento de la pelea, ella recuerda una frase que escuchó de una mujer desconocida, el cual marcó su futuro: Todos los hombres solo te usan. Aunque está claro que ella no lo entendió, eso fue lo que vino a su mente y que después comprendería.

Edward se encontraba en el árbol del patio trasero, observando los pájaros y mirando las nubes moverse. Sabía que había hecho mal en discutir así con Bella pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Él sabía sobre sus propios sentimientos, y comprendía lo despistada que era ella a tal punto de no darse cuenta. Él estaba enamorado de Isabella, o por lo menos comprendía que sentía un poco de atracción por la niña de cabello oscuro, quería protegerla. Le agradaba su actitud de poder defenderse por ella misma y valorar las cosas que tenía. Él quería disculparse con ella por haberla tratado así, pero tenía miedo de que si le confesaba sus sentimientos, ella podría alejarse o tratarlo diferente. Y a él también le quedó una frase que había escuchado de las personas adultas: Todas las mujeres son unas zorras.

Así que esas eran sus razones para no hablar con ella, aunque no podía evitar mirarla cuando estaban comiendo o en los pasillos de la escuela, algunas veces la vio sola y otras, para su desagrado, con Jacob. Pudo ver que su amistad había sido reemplazado como si nada por ese niño.

Bella sintió que pudo hacer un nuevo amigo que no solo fuese Edward, pero no estaba muy a gusto. Jacob se había vuelto un amigo al que necesitaba en quién apoyarse y a Isabella no le molesto eso, después de todo se sintió culpable por haberse acercado a él solo por una provocación de los niños, y no poder contárselo. Solo quería guardar ese secreto para ella misma, si le contaba de seguro que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Aproximadamente a las 16:35hs. de se día hubo un cortocircuito en el Orfanato, causado por unos cables que se encontraban en estado deteriorado. El Orfanato Central del pequeño pueblo de Forks, se había incendiado..

* * *

A todos los niños del Orfanato los habían separado llevándolos a distintos Orfanatos un poco más alejados de ese pueblo. Isabella, por suerte sobrevivió y, se había quedado en Forks, pero a Jacob, que también sobrevivió, lo habían trasladado a Seattle y no lo pudo volver a ver.

El Orfanato se había incendiado casi por completo, y fallecieron varios niños, los cuales no pudieron se reconocidos. Bella fue adoptada 3 meses después de la tragedia por una pareja de casados, Charlie y Renné Swan, así que su nuevo nombre era Isabella Swan. Al principio le costo adaptarse a su nueva familia, la llevaron a un psicólogo durante 1 mes para que pueda superar esa etapa de su vida y supo como seguir adelante.

**_8 Años más tarde.._**

\- ¡Bella, ya es hora de almorzar cariño! Baja rápido que se te hace tarde - gritó dulcemente desde abajo su madre.

Se levanto de su cama la chica de pelo oscuro y ojos chocolate. Ahora ella tenía 16 años. Media 1,57 y pesaba 49 kilogramos. Era bonita y su actitud fue lo único que no cambio tras esos años. Se preparo para ir a su colegio y hoy comenzaba su nuevo año, iba a cursar 4to año de la Secundaria de su pueblo. Se fue a bañar y se puso su uniforme lo más rápido para no llegar tarde el primer día.

Luego salió hacia su balcón mientras recordaba lo que sucedió hace exactamente 8 años.

\- Espero que te encuentres bien en cualquier lugar donde te encuentres... Edward - dijo mientras miraba el sol desde su balcón mientras el viento movía sus cabellos.

**_Flashback:_**

Bella se encontraba en la azotea cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos de ayuda de los otros niños, rápidamente bajo hacía el primer piso y salió hacia la salida. Encontró a Jacob y este le informo que se estaba incendiando el Orfanato. Para ella paso todo tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo de analizar lo que sucedió. En tan pocos minutos, llegaron los bomberos y empezaron a combatir las llamas.

Tardaron alrededor de 30 minutos, y cuando por fin logro observar bien su alrededor se dio cuenta de que algo muy importante le faltaba. Edward había desaparecido.

Desesperada corrió en busca de él, dejando atrás los reclamos de Jacob, solo quería saber si se encontraba a salvo, no le importaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Corrió y busco pero no lo halló, pidió ayuda a los encargados del Orfanato y los bomberos, pero al fin y al cabo no lograron encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Isabella quiso buscar entre los escombros del edificio, pero tuvieron que sacarla y darle un calmante para que se tranquilizara.

Cuando la niña despertó le habían informado que estaban seguro de que Edward era alguno de los niños que habían fallecido, como algunos rostros no podían ser reconocidos y los archivos se habían quemado, no podían confirmarlo pero si estaban seguro de que el falleció. A Isabella se le partió el alma por haberse enterado de esa cruel noticia, pensó que solo era una pesadilla, que su conciencia le estaría avisando que se disculpe, pero no era así.

Cada noche lloraba por su pérdida y no podía hacer nada, solo recordaba aquellos días en los que era felices con él y de un día para el otro, lo había perdido, había perdido a su mejor amigo. Una noche Amu comprendió el porque Edward se había comportado de esa manera y se sintió tan tonta al no haberse dado cuenta antes.

\- Me quería.. sentía celos por mi.. - se dijo a sí misma, mientras se hacia ovillo en la cama - Yo tambien.. lo quería mucho.. y lo extraño tanto.. - dijo con la voz quebrada volviendo a llorar. Ella se dio cuenta de que también quería mucho a Edward aunque le hacia pasar todas aquellas bromas y la hacía enojar fácilmente, pero se dio cuenta de que con él había sido su primer beso y se sintió un poco mejor, algo sonrojada por volver a recordar.

Pensó que a él no le gustaría que ella estuviera en estado de depresión para toda la vida y se decidió seguir adelante. Luego de que la adoptaran sus padres actuales, ella se decidió a seguir adelante con su vida y a recordarlo sin volver a llorar, porque Edward fue una persona bastante importante en su vida. Cuando les contó a sus padres sobre su mejor amigo, decidieron apoyarla y la llevaron a un psicólogo de gran recomendación.

Sus padres la ayudaron a superar esa tragedia y tres años después de que Amu llegara, le informaron que iban a tener un hijo de su sangre, pero que ella no iba a ser alejada de la familia, le dijeron que ella podría se hija de sangre de ambos y que ocupaba su apellido, pero ella siempre sería su primer hija querida. Así comenzó Amu su nueva familia con un nuevo sentido en su vida, llegar a ser alguien el la vida..

**_Fin Flashback_**

\- Se que esta vez, viviré un año lleno de aventuras con amigos, retos hacia mi misma, y quien sabe tal vez.. vuelva a llegar el amor - dijo la pelioscura sonriendo.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar..**_

\- ¡Joven Cullen! Suerte en tu primer año - le grito el maestro Eleazar - Espero que la tengas, eres el estudiante a profesor de Literatura. en la clase de 4to año - le afirmó mirando las asignaciones de los maestros.

\- Gracias Eleazar, espero que lo haga bien - le contestó algo nervioso.

\- Tranquilo ¡todo estará bien! Confía en ti mismo y recuerda tratarlos no tan flexible pero tampoco tan duro - le dijo sonriente y el cobrizo asintió riendo.

\- Se que este año sera difícil, con nuevos retos y dificultades, pero.. espero que todo salga bien - se dijo el joven para si mismo mientras miraba hacía la ventana el gran árbol de cerezos que había ahí..

* * *

**Muchas gracias por el review que me dejaron! Espero ver más para la proxima :D Saludos**

**_Nekosaurio._**


	3. Choque de miradas

**Capitulo 3:**

_Choque de miradas__:_

Isabella bajo a desayunar con su familia para luego salir a su primer día de escuela. Se habían mudado recientemente a su nuevo hogar, y todavía habían cajas que desempacar.

\- Buenos días Bella - le dijo su mamá

\- ¡Buenos días hermana! - le exclamo su hermanita Bree

\- Buenos días - respondió ella tranquilamente y se puso a desayunar

\- Cariño ¿como te sientes en el primer día de clases? ¿nerviosa o tranquila? - pregunto dulcemente su madre.

\- En realidad no me interesa, es solo un día como cualquier otro en el que tengo que empezar un nuevo semestre - dijo sin ganas y con su toque usual. Su toque "tierno" de vez en cuando lo mostraba con su familia, nunca tuvo buenos amigos desde que ocurrió lo del orfanato y ahora lo usaba según su humor de animo. Aunque por dentro Bella se sentía realmente muy nerviosa.

\- ¡Sorprendente! ¡Tengo una hermana genial! - respondió Bree

\- Bueno, de todas formas, que tengas un buen día y mucha suerte. Quizás este año puedas hacer muchos amigos y tal vez en algún momento, nos presentes algún novio - dijo guiñandole un ojo a su hija haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

\- Como digas - respondió bufando, para luego levantarse y lavar su plato, su madre no hizo mas que reírse en voz baja. Su madre sabía que aunque halla ido al Psicólogo cuando era niña, no podía dejar de lado su personalidad externa que hacía que pareciera mala persona, y los médicos le dijeron que solo era un escudo que ella misma creo para que no la volvieran a lastimar, como lo que le paso en aquella época de su niñez.

\- Adiós, ¡ya me voy mamá! - gritó la pelioscura y saludo a su madre y hermana.

\- ¡Adiós Bella! ¡Da lo mejor de ti! - le gritaron desde la puerta de su casa.

Ella no hizo más que saludar con la mano desde atrás y seguir su camino. Luego llego a la estación de trenes a esperar el tren que salia para su escuela. Paso a comprar su boleto y cuando volvía se choco con una persona.

\- ¡Auch! Lo siento es que venia distraído - le dijo pelinegro y se sobaba la cara.

\- No, yo lo siento es que no me fije detrás de mi - respondió Isabella mientras sobaba su cabeza. Se pararon y cuando se vieron no lo podían creer.

\- ¿I-Isabella? ¿Eres tú? - le dijo el de ojos color negro.

\- ¿¡J-Jacob?! Si, soy Bella - exclamó al verlo.

\- Wow, no esperaba verte, ¿como has estado? - le dijo sonriente.

\- Bien, muy bien, y ¿tú no vivías en Seattle? - le pregunto ella haciendo una seña para que vallaran a charlar a un banco.

\- Sí, pero este año mi familia se mudo a Forks y... aquí estoy - respondió su viejo amigo.

\- Jamás creí verte de nuevo, pero me alegro mucho, mi nombre es Isabella Swan - dijo y le extendió una mano.

\- Jacob Black, mucho gusto otra vez - sonrió timidamente.

\- Veo que llevamos el mismo uniforme.. ¿Entraste a la Secundaria de aquí, cierto? - pregunto la pelioscura

\- Sí, que suerte la nuestra el reencontrarnos el primer día, ¿verdad? - le pregunto amablemente.

\- Jajaja sí. Así podremos hablar de lo que fue con nuestras vidas - al finalizar la oración vino el tren.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos ya? Creo que se esta haciendo tarde - se rió el moreno.

\- Tienes razón, entremos antes de que vaya y faltemos el primer día, seria absurdo - dijo riéndose Bella y Jacob asintió con la cabeza riendo también.

Ambos se la pasaron hablando de sus vidas hasta que llegaron a la escuela y por suerte llegaron justo a tiempo. Preguntaron donde estaba el aula de 4-1 y entraron con sus demás compañeros. El director fue a su aula y les asigno sus asientos para luego presentarse el y su maestro titular.

\- Muy bien chicos, bienvenidos a su nuevo año en la escuela. Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi y soy el director de aquí. Espero que disfruten este año y estudien para ser un ejemplo a seguir y puedan ser algo con su futuro - anunció el director. Todos asintieron algo aburridos e Isabella no le presto mucha atención que digamos; se quedo mirando desde su asiento un árbol de cerezos Sakura que estaba afuera, el el patio y la vista era perfecta dirigida hacia su ventana. A ella le asignaron el ultimo asiento, de la ultima fila de atrás, y a su costado estaba una ventana. Bella se quedó pensando en la charla que tuvo con Jacob durante el viaje.

_**Flashback:**_

\- Y bien Isabella, ¿que fue de tu vida después de que me marchara? - le preguntó Jacob mientras se sentaban en el tren.

\- Pues.. como empezar.. emm - dijo Bella algo nerviosa.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, primero te contare sobre mí - comprendió Jacob ya que se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y ella asintió - Bien.. cuando me fui de aquí, realmente me puse algo triste al dejarte aquí sola, pero no pude hacer nada, además no quería decepcionar a mi padres, porque ellos no podían tener un hijo y decidieron adoptarme. Mi madre y mi padre son muy buenos conmigo y siempre me daban mucho cariño cuando era pequeño, y creo que por eso soy así - contó muy contento - Me crié todos estos años en Seattle y recientemente nos mudamos porque a papá lo transfirieron de empleo y vinimos aquí con el - se calló esperando que ella hablara.

\- Bueno.. a mi me adoptaron, exactamente tres meses después de la tragedia que ocurrió, mis padres son muy gentiles conmigo y tengo una hermanita, que si es su verdadera hija, y su nombre es Bree. He vivido con ellos toda mi vida hasta ahora, y me quieren mucho a pesar de que fui adoptada y me apoyaron en muchas cosas - hizo una pausa - en realidad no tengo mucho que contar sobre mi vida, pero he sido feliz la mayor parte de ella. Y yo también me he mudado recientemente - dijo sonriendo, ella sentía que podía hablar tranquilamente con el moreno - Quiero decir que sí me quedé aquí en Forks, pero nos mudamos de casa. Mi antigua casa esta a unas 15 cuadras de aquí - concretó.

\- Me alegro.. y hay algo que quería preguntarte hace mucho - dijo dudando si le debía preguntar.

\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto Bella intrigada.

\- ¿Que paso con Edward? Al final lo pudieron encontrar? - soltó finalmente el pelinegro. Ella solo miro hacia otro lado y al voltear le dijo en un susurro:

\- Murió - pudo oír Jacob, y se sorprendió un poco porque el pensó que simplemente había desaparecido.

\- L- Lo siento.. no quise.. - se apresuró a decir.

\- No te preocupes, pero.. quisiera que no vuelvas a mencionarlo - le dijo la pelioscura, porque aunque no fuera culpa de Jacob, él era el motivo por el cual no pudieron despedirse.

\- De acuerdo - respondió él e intento cambiar el tema, para que la atmósfera estuviera más tranquila - ¿Qué clase te ha tocado?

\- 4-1 ¿y a ti? - suspiró internamente. Aún le dolía hablar del pasado.

\- Genial, yo también estoy en esa - respondió sonriendo y se la pasaron hablando de otras cosas hasta llegar a la escuela.

_**Fin Flashback**_

\- Muy bien alumnos, les presentaría con mucho gusto a su profesor titular, pero por desgracia tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que salir del establecimiento - dijo el Director - Por lo tanto, por el día de hoy, les presentaré a un joven que está estudiando su último año para la carrera de Literatura. El joven Edward Cullen - presentó.

La vista de todos, excepto Isabella, se centro en aquel joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeralda, alto y en forma, en definitiva para todas las chicas que ya estaban enamoradas a primera vista, El Hombre Perfecto.

\- Muy bien Cullen lo dejo todo en tus manos, suerte para ti y para ellos también - dijo mientras se retiraba y antes de irse por la puerta, volvió girando la cabeza, y por la puerta le dijo - Ah, casi lo olvido, por favor toma lista para conocerlos, ya que se me hace tarde - y el nuevo casi-profesor asintió.

\- Muy bien alumnos, comencemos con la lista; digan presente al momento en el que diga el apellido y necesito que se levanten para que pueda conocerlos mejor - habló tranquilamente mientras tomaba un bolígrafo.

\- Adams.. Alexander.. Anderson.. Barrymore.. Black.. - en ese momento se miraron fijamente solo por un minuto, y prosigió.

Jacob miró a Isabella, pero ella estaba sumamente metida en sus pensamientos.

\- Brandon.. Chains.. Crown.. - A todos los que nombraba, los miraba y luego tomaban asiento, aunque lo siguiente no se lo esperaba cuando llegó a la letra S - Swan - dijo y nadie respondió, volvió a nombrar y Jacob señalo mostrando que estaba ahí. Como ella no respondió por segunda y tercera vez, se acerco a su asiento y se puso frente a ella. Vio que no se dio cuenta de su presencia y se fijo en lo que estaba viendo; mientras los alumnos se reían levemente y Jacob estaba algo preocupado. Cuando ella se percató de su presencia por haberle pasado la mano en frente de sus ojos, se giro y ambos quedaron sorprendidos al reencontrarse por primera vez en tantos años. Él y ella sabia de quien se trataba que era cada uno.

\- Tú - susurraron ambos por lo bajo y ninguno de los alumnos escucho. Luego él se dio de aquel momento y retomo su posición.

\- Swan, te he llamado tres veces, es el primer día y estas demasiado despistada - le dijo su casi-profesor y suspiró - Por hoy lo dejaremos pasar, pero presta atención la próxima vez - le advirtió y volvió a su puesto tomando lista -

\- "No puede ser, tiene que ser una ilusión, o una persona muy parecida a él, no es cierto, el ya no esta aquí... Pero y si en realidad no murió? Jamás encontraron su cuerpo y.. No, no puede ser.. Aunque todo es muy parecido a él, tan lindo como lo recuerdo.. Mi primer amor, ¿será que eres tú?" - Luchaba Bella pensando contra sus propios recuerdos y su mente.

\- "¿Será que en realidad nos hemos vuelvo a ver? ¿Será que me he cruzado de nuevo en tu camino? ¿O tú en el mio? Mi primer amor..?" - pensaba Edward mientras acomoda sus papeles y la miraba disimuladamente. A su mente le inundo un recuerdo.

_**Flashback:**_

\- Definitivamente, tengo que disculparme con ella, jamás debí haberla tratado de esa manera, ¡eres un idiota Edward! - se decía el mismo en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por los pasillos para encontrarla. Empezó a buscarla, caminando por largos minutos y aun así seguía sin encontrarla. Luego se rindió y le pregunto a cierta persona.

\- Oye niño, ¿sabes donde se encuentra Bella? - le pregunto el pelicobrizo a Jacob.

\- Oh Edward, Isabella dijo que iba a estar por la azotea, pero me dijo que quería estar sola - respondió el pelinegro amblemente.

\- Emm.. Gracias - respondió cortante y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Cuando estaba por llegar, empezó a escuchar los gritos de unos niños y se dirigió a ver cual era el problema. Vio que un niño pequeño no podía bajarse de la cama, y que se estaba acercando el fuego a la habitación, así que logro bajarlo rápidamente y salieron de allí. Les aviso que salieran los mas pronto posible y corrió hasta el ascensor, trato de subir para buscar a Bella, pero en ese momento la cuerda se rompió, cayendo hacia el sótano. Después de caer, salió del ascensor como pudo y se sintió muy débil y adolorido, no recordaba que hacía ahí y estaba aturdido. Salió del Orfanato por una ventana pequeña que se encontraba directo a la calle y deambulo por la ciudad sin mirar atrás. Estaba a punto de caer inconsciente cuando escucho unas voces.

\- Mamá, papá, miren ese niño esta herido - grito una niña

\- Oh Dios, Carlise hay que curarle de inmediato - dijo otra mujer. Y en ese momento, sintió su cabeza estrellarse con el frió piso de cemento. Al cabo de muchas horas, se despertó y vio a sus alrededores, ya no estaba en el Orfanato y se encontraba lleno de vendas en su cuerpo. Después visualizo a una niña de coletas en la puerta, y entró una bella mujer de pelo castaño junto a un hombre de cabellos cobrizo como él.

\- ¿Como has despertado? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Como te llamas? - le bombardeo de preguntas la mujer y el niño se agarro la cabeza como reflejo del dolor.

\- Ya, espera Esme, no es momento de atacarlo con preguntas - dijo el hombre

\- Esta bien, lo siento, ¿quieres algo de comer? - le preguntó amablemente la mujer y el hombre de cabello cobrizo suspiro. Edward negó con la cabeza, pero el ruido de su estómago lo delató haciendo que se sonrojara, y la niña rubia estallo a risas.

\- Enseguida te traigo algo de tu agrado - habló la castaña y la niña salio con ella. El hombre se quedo con él y empezaron a hablar.

\- Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Carlise Cullen y ¿tu eres..? - le preguntó

\- Edward, asi me llamo, gusto en conocerlo señor Cullen - respondió el de ojos esmeralda.

\- Muy educado, me agradas - y soltó una risita - Y.. ¿porque apareciste en frente de mi casa lleno de heridas? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? - preguntó sentándose en su cama cerca de él.

\- Yo... ¡Ah! ¡El incendio! ¡Tengo que irme! - trato de salir de la cama pero sus heridas y él hombre se lo impidieron

\- No puedes irte aún, tienes que descansar, yo le avisare a tus padres - le dijo arropándolo de nuevo - ¿Tienes algún numero? -

\- Vengo del Orfanato Central de Forks, soy huérfano - comento algo triste.

\- Oh, ya veo.. lo siento no quise incomodarte, puedes pasar la noche aquí si gustas - le ofreció. Pero antes de que pudiera objetar, llego la mujer y le trajo una rica sopa.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Después de acomodar sus papeles les informo a los alumnos que tenían hora de Historia y salió del aula. Más tarde le siguió la hora de Matemáticas y al terminar las clases Bella no pudo dejar de pensar en todo el día en el nuevo casi-profesor. Ni siquiera lo vio en el almuerzo ni en los recreos, y al salir de clases sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y le tapaba la boca..

* * *

**Hola! Les informo que en siguiente capitulo terminará el Flashback de lo que pasó con Edward!**

**Quisiera que me comente que les va pareciendo la historia o si tienen alguna duda. Gracias por los review que me dejaron :D saludos.**

_**Nekosaurio.**_


	4. Viejos recuerdos

**Capitulo 4:**

_Viejos recuerdos:_

No podía soltarme de aquel individuo que me agarraba con mucha fuerza, pero no me estaba lastimando, al contrario, me tomaba con delicadeza. Sentí su respiración en mi oreja.

\- Shh.. no te muevas, ni grites - dijo en un susurro en mi oído, que me hizo estremecer. Esa voz... estoy segura que la escuché recientemente... ¿Podrá ser que..? - Te soltaré, pero no intentes nada, te lo suplico - me dijo en mi oído bajito mientras llegamos al patio trasero de la escuela. Listo, era él. No había ni siquiera un alma, ¡todos se fueron a casa volando! y eso que era apenas el primer día.

Le obedecí, ya que no tendría caso que gritara, y me soltó despacio. Pensé en qué quería pero no pude descubrir nada. Cuando mire hacia atrás me sorprendí un poco, dejando a la vista mis ojos marrones y mi boca un poco abierta.

\- Edward - dije apenas con mi voz. El se asombro al verme, no sé porque, y luego soltó un gran suspiro. Desvió la mirada y luego volvió a verme.

\- Si soy yo, Bella. El mismo del Orfanato - dijo mirándome fijamente, con algo de tristeza. - Y.. ¿como has estado? - me preguntó, y yo seguía sin poder creerlo... Se supone que el falleció en aquel incendio, pero ahora lo veo aquí, frente a mis ojos, y es un casi-profesor. O quizás, es un extraterrestre que comió su cuerpo y quiere secuestrarme para conocer el interior de mi cerebro, debo ser una chica inteligente después de todo. Me reí internamente acerca de la gran imaginación que tengo. Luego la risa paso a ser audible en los oídos de Edward, y las risas se transformaron en lagrimas de felicidad. Por fin, por fin volví a verlo, he estado esperando este momento, hasta en mi pesadillas más locas, pero jamás creí que se hiciera realidad.

\- Si todavía te conociera, pensaría que estabas imaginándote algo estúpido, ¿cierto? - me dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Sin decir nada lo abracé por debajo de los brazos.

\- Idiota... ¿donde estabas? Creí.. que jamás te volvería a ver, creí que.. te había perdido para siempre, perdóname.. por favor.. - dije llorando como nunca lo había hecho, pensé que todas mis lágrimas por él habían terminado, pero aquí me encontraba, llorando de nuevo.

\- Tonta.. deja de llorar, no tengo nada que perdonarte.. - respondió y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarme las lágrimas. - En todo caso, creo que yo te debía una disculpa, una doble mejor dicho, por tratarte así aquella vez y por desaparecer del mapa.. - mis lágrimas empezaron a cesar al escuchar eso.

\- No.. no te tienes porque disculpar.. yo no comprendí como te sentías. Aún siendo tu mejor amiga, te deje de lado.. perdóname. - respondí algo sonrojada, y volví a abrazarlo mientras seguíamos en el patio. Estabamos junto a el árbol de Cerezos Sakura.

\- Esta bien, solo.. tranquilízate un poco.. - me rodeo la espalda con su brazo y luego me llevo hasta los bancos de cemento que estaban bajo el árbol de Cerezos. Mientras seguía abrazada a él, me ofreció una cajita de jugo de naranja. La bebí un poco y me tranquilice, lo miré y parecía estar meditando algo, tratando de pensar, pero no sabía que era.

Me miro y nuestros ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente uno al otro, Esmeralda vs. Chocolate. Me acorde de cuando eramos niños, la primera vez que nos vimos.

_**Flashback:**_

\- Muy bien niños, ahora, escojan a su pareja para la competencia de "Correr amarrados por el pie" **(N/A: No se como se llama pero supongo que la conocen, es esa carrera que van juntos atados por el pie derecho de uno y el izquierdo del otro) **¡el ganador se llevará una caja de chocolates para todo un mes! - dijo la anfitriona de la competencia del Orfanato. Estábamos reuniendo fondos para que nos ayudasen. Todos escogieron pareja, excepto yo, y un niño de cabellos cobrizo, que estaba solo.

Me acerque con la intención de hacer pareja con él, diciéndole "¡Oye!", pero cuando volvió a verme al llamarlo, se me quedo mirándome fijamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, le seguí el juego con lo de la mirada. Ninguno habló, ni pestañeo, parecía un juego de ver quien aguantaba más el verse a los ojos, nos quedamos así por unos pocos minutos, hasta que él estallo a carcajadas.

\- Jajajajajajaja.. - se reía mientras agarraba su pansa por reírse tanto, jamás había visto a alguien reír así. Tanto fue que me empece a reír a la par de él y cuando acabamos, se acerco más a mi.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña? - preguntó divertido

\- Isabella ¿y el tuyo? - le pregunte

\- Edward, gusto en conocerte - dijo él - ¿Quieres ganar esos chocolates, Bella? - y me tendió la mano para un apretón de manos, asentí a su pregunta. Después de ahí, comenzamos a conocernos mejor, ya que nos quedamos hasta tarde compartiendo esos chocolates que se volvieron mi adicción, al igual que para él.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Como sobreviviste? Todo este tiempo... - dije apenas en un susurro audible para él.

\- Te lo aclararé todo.. pero, no llores de nuevo, ¿me lo prometes? - asentí, el estaba siendo amable conmigo después de tantos años.. Tan tierno y dulce conmigo, por un momento llegue a pensar que estaba viviendo un sueño, pero no había duda de que él se encontraba frente a mi en este momento.

Edward empezó a contarle a Isabella lo que paso el día del incendio en el Orfanato, sobre sus disculpas, el accidente que tuvo, y como fue a parar a la casa de los Cullen **(N/A: Lo que sigue ahora es parte del Flashback del capitulo anterior)**

_**Flashback:**_

\- ¡Eddie! Aquí te traje esta rica sopa, espero que la disfrutes - dijo alegre Esme - ¿Quieres que te ayude a comer o puedes hacerlo? - le pregunto la mujer.

\- No, muchas gracias, yo puedo hacerlo - respondió "Eddie" y empezó a tomar la sopa de verduras, que para su gusto, estaba deliciosa.

\- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Te gusta? Si quieres te puedo traer otro plato - empezó la mujer y sus bombas de preguntas.

\- Esta muy rico - respondió amablemente. Entonces Carlise le hizo una seña a Esme, para que salieran afuera de la habitación a hablar.

\- Enseguida regresamos - dijo el pelicobrizo mayor y salió junto a su esposa. Edward asintió y siguió comiendo la sopa.

\- ¿Qué sucede Carlise? ¿Ya hay que llamar a sus padres? - dijo algo triste la mujer. Esme ya tuvo a su primera hija con su amado esposo, pero también quería tener otro hijo, ya que a ella le gustaban mucho y siempre soñó con tener mucho hijos. Pero tuvo muchas dificultades con su primer embarazo, así que los médicos le aconsejaron que ya no tuviese más, porque corría peligro la vida de ambos.

Ese niño llamado Edward le robo el corazón apenas lo vio, se parecía un poco a Carlise y era muy respetuoso, de seguro su familia le enseño buenos modales, pensaba ella.

\- Cariño, el es huérfano, no tiene familia y se perdió en el incendio del Orfanato principal - le dijo a su esposa.

\- ¿Qué? ese niño.. ¿no tiene a donde ir? - preguntó con una idea en su cabeza.

\- No, y me sorprende que haya caminado hasta aquí en esas condiciones - le dijo el pelicobrizo - Creo, que será mejor que llamemos al Orfanato, para que se hagan cargo de encontrarle una nueva familia - dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono.

\- ¡No! No.. por favor - Le suplico Esme - Carlise, ese niño no tiene un hogar ni nadie que cuide de él, nosotros que vivimos en buenas condiciones podríamos adoptarlo, ya que tu siempre quisiste un niño y él se parece a ti, nadie notará la diferencia cuando crezca. Además sería un buen hermano para Rosalie y estoy segura de que la protegería.

\- Mmm.. era obvio que ibas a decir eso.. mira cariño, podríamos adoptarlo pero.. no se si el querrá vivir con nosotros, es decir, apenas lo conocemos y para adoptarlo habría que ir a un Juzgado de menores, demasiados trámites y tu no tienes la fuerza necesaria para hacer todo eso.. - Ella sintió que tenía razón, ella era muy débil y podía contraer una enfermedad peligrosa - Es por eso que yo lo haré todo por ti - en el rostro de su esposo se formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella lo beso con mucha pasión y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias, gracias, ¡muchas gracias! - le gritó contenta mientras él se sorprendió por la acción de hace instantes. Le sonrió a ella y volvió al cuarto donde el niño ya había terminado sus sopa. Toco y pasó al instante, se sentó junto a él.

\- Oye Edward, que te parece si.. ¿vienes a vivir con nosotros? A decir verdad le caíste muy bien a mi esposa y nosotros realmente queremos adoptarte. Aquí, Rosalie es hija única y quisiera tener a alguien que cuide de ella cuando yo no este porque Esme tiene una salud muy delicada y no puede hacer muchas cosas, sobre todo ya no puede tener otro hijo ya que le afectaría mucho su salud. Tu no pasarías hambre, ni te faltaría comida, y te amaremos mucho, aquí podrás ser muy feliz.. ¿Qué me dices? - le soltó Carlise, como si fuese un presidente preparando su campaña.

\- ¿Q-Qué..? Ustedes ¿a mi? - dijo apenas sin poder creerlo - Señor Cullen, ¿esto es una broma? - arqueó una ceja mirándolo fijamente.

\- Una.. ¿qué? No, no lo es, te hablo enserio, tu encajarías muy bien en esta familia, te lo aseguro - dijo el pelicobrizo mayor tratando de convencerlo - No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, puedes tranquilamente pasar la noche aquí, ya que es muy tarde como para salir, y el Orfanato queda muy lejos. Piénsalo bien y mañana nos avisas, no te estamos forzando a nada, solo te estamos ofreciendo la oportunidad de tener una buena familia con mucho amor. Que descanses y nos vemos mañana. - el pelicobrizo menor asintió sin poderlo creer aún.

\- ¿Que haré..? Bella - dijo el pelicobrizo mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir, ya que estaba muy cansado. Cuando se levanto por la mañana vio en el reloj que marcaban las 7:25 am y se puso a pensar en la propuesta de la familia Cullen. Empezo a recordar cada paso de su vida, desde que vivió en el Orfanato, para ser exactos casi 13 años, y la gente ya no adoptaba a niños de su edad, la gente quería bebes o niños de pocos años. No podría seguir con Bella porque estaba seguro de que ella, con su cara dulce, madurez, y buen comportamiento, iba a encontrar una familia nueva y se alejaría de él.

Quizás, era mejor probar como le iba con esta familia, que hasta ahora mostraron ser muy gentil con él, a pesar de que recientemente se acababan de conocer. Tocaron la puerta y entro la pareja junta.

\- Eddie te hemos traído el desayuno - le anunció dulcemente Esme.

\- Se los agradezco - le dejó en su cama la bandeja y estaban dispuestos a retirarse cuando él hablo - S-Sobre.. la propuesta que me hicieron ayer.. ¿sigue en pie? - pregunto tímidamente el niño y en ese momento Esme corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sigue! Quiero que tu seas mi segundo hijo, ¡Te prometo que te querré cada día más como lo hago con Rosalie y Carlise! - dijo felizmente. Él niño gimió del dolor por tan fuerte abrazo, pero sonrió al demostrarle tanto cariño.

\- Querida aléjate un poco, el todavía esta herido y no nos ha dado una respuesta - habló su esposo mientras alejaba un poco a Esme.

\- Yo lo he pensado y... mi respuesta es que sí, si quiero tener una familia con ustedes. - respondió.

\- Muy bien.. Bienvenido a la familia, Edward Cullen - dijo su nuevo padre guiñándole un ojo y le dio un dulce beso en su frente.

_**Fin Flashback **_

\- Y.. así fue como mi familia me adopto y ahora estoy aquí, de no haber sido por ellos, no creo que hubiera llegado hasta aquí, lo siento si me fui sin decirte nada, pero.. tu tenías una vida mejor que seguir y yo aproveche a una familia que me quiere mucho y yo también los amo a ellos - Contó Edward con mucha sinceridad. Bella pudo parar sus lágrimas y se abrazo a él tan fuerte como pudo. Ahora comprendía porque el simplemente desapareció del mapa sin rastro alguno. Empezó a sollozar un poco de nuevo, y no era que lo odiaba, porque fue culpa de ella odiarse a si misma por tratarlo de esa manera en aquella época, simplemente se sentía feliz de que halla podido conseguir la felicidad que se merecía.

\- Oye.. te dije que no volvieras a llorar - dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

\- Es q-que.. me siento conmovida por tu historia. Por fin conseguiste una familia y eres feliz.. eso me hace sentir muy feliz a mi también - respondió. Él la separo de su cuerpo y agarro su mentón, limpió sus lágrimas y se fue acercando lentamente hacia su rostro. El corazón de Amu latía muy rápido y pensó que iba a besarla. Edward deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla y le susurro algo en el oído a ella.

\- Lo siento Belly, siento mucho no haberte encontrado antes.. - dijo y le acomodó un poco su flequillo. Luego la miró fijamente a los ojos y se retiró del lugar dejando a una Isabella confundida bajo aquél árbol de Cerezos Sakura.

* * *

**¿Me dejarán algún review? Porfis :P Actualizaré la semana que viene! Quiero saber sus opiniones de como avanzamos nuevamente. Saludos**

_**Nekosaurio**_


End file.
